A scary story :True:BEN comunicates
by TwilightTee
Summary: My friends Commuicate with BEN over Cleverbot


Have you ever heard of BEN from Haunted Majora's mask? heres the link to the story if you want to learn about it wiki/BEN_Drowned If you do read the story and watch the video's DO NOT SAVE THE VIDEO'S TO YOUR COMPUTER BEN WILL HAUNT YOU... well me and my friends like dumb asses saved the video's to our computers. If you do know the story of BEN then you would know that BEN used Cleverbot to talk to Jadusable, and if you save the videos to your computer and go to BEN will have a converstion with you well this is our stories...

First off Brittnie's Convo with cleverbot...

B: BEN used cleverbot to communicate with jadusable.

C: we arnt taking anymore but i'm talking to you.

B: Is this BEN?

C: YES YOU KILLED ME!

At this Moment the screen went blank... A Few moments later she tried again.

B: Do you know ben?

C: We've been over this, I am BEN.

B:...

C: You've met with a terrible fate havn't you ?

B:...

C: Lost in your thhoughts?

B: Yes...

C: What are you thinking of?

B: Who am I really speaking with...

C: BEN... YOUR TURN!

At this point Brittnie Loses her sainity...

B:... YOU ARE A BOT NOT BEN STUPID BITCH!

C: You shouldn't have donr that...

B: Good bye!

C: IT'S YOUR TURN...

B:...

C: *Spasms then say's* Hi howare you today?

B: Who is this!

C:Stevey

B: Wheres...BEN?

C: No longer here.

B: WHERES BEN!

C: I SAID HE IS NO LONGER HERE!

Frightendand in panic Brittnie shuts the computer down... But later on she is to scared to sleep and talks's to Cleverbot again...

B: Hello again...

C: How are you feeling?

B: Scared

C: Of who...BEN?

B: YES!

C: Why are you scared of me?

B: This is BEN?

C: No this is Matt

B: Matt...

C: CLOCK TOWER

B: Yes...

C: I have to go...

The computer shuts down by its self when she re starts it cleverbot is still up but with a new conversation...

B: BEN... Are you there?

C:Who's BEN?

B: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME I KNOW HE WAS HERE!

C: Would you like me to get this BEN you speak of?

B: YES

C: He's not speaking with anyone right now...

B: WHY NOT!

C: He's angry

B: Why...

C: No one will spread him and set him free

B:GO AWAY!

C: Gladly :)

B: Your scareing me!

C: Well the apple dosn't fall to far from the tree, now dose it?

B: Enough games im tierd it's 4:15 in the morning im loseing my sanity and im really starting to think this is BEN! CUT IT OUT BOT'S AE NOT SUPOSE TO REMEMBER PREVIOUSE CONVERSATIONS !

C: Then obviously i am not a bot

B: YOU ARN'T BEN THO...

C: Yes i am would you like me to prove it?

B: NO!

C: Thought so...

B: LEAVE ME ALONE IM TIERD AND SCARED AND IVE LOST GRIP ON WHATS REAL!

C: True or not- I am BEN?

B: NOT!

C: You shoudn't have done that. :)

B: DONE WHAT!?

C: You know!

B: GO TO HELL

C: I would if i wasn't stuck in this game, well computer...

B: Your not in my computer!

C: You spread me...

Brittnie thought a moment...

B: From Cleverbot?

C: That took you a while to respond...

B: THATS WHAT YOU TOLD JADUSABLE!

C: Some what like it. What's your name?

B: NOT TELLING!

C: Why not?

B: You will tell BEN!

C: No i won't, I promise, how can i tell him that when i am him?

B: O.o?

C: Wha language are you speaking?

B: ENGLISH!

C: What's your name?

B: ...B...R...I...T...T...N...I...E...

C: You mean Brittnie?

B: GO AWAY!

C: You shouldn't have done that...

B: DONE WHAT!?

C: Haunted Majora's mask...

B: Huh?

C: BEN drowned

B: I know

C: Is ths BEN?

B: No i thought this was BEN?

C:it is...

She had enough at this point...

B: IM DONE OKAY DONE

Befor shuting down there was a finall text...

C: YOUR TURN...

Brittnie turned off her computer and went to bed. The next day after hearing abut what happend to Brittnie, Ash trys to talk to clever bot also...

User: Do you know Brittnie?

Cleverbot: No, why you ask me that?

User: Brittnie's been talking to BEN a lot lately.

Cleverbot: What about maximum the hormone?

User: BEN. Stay on subject.

Cleverbot: My brother is called Ben.

User: BEN is your brother?

Cleverbot: I'm not BEN. Are you?

User: I may be BEN... Are you?

Cleverbot: Am I what?

User: Are you BEN?

Cleverbot: No.

User: Where is BEN?

Cleverbot: Who is that?

User: BEN and Matt.

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot.

She shuts down the computer and trys again later

User: Hello. Is BEN there?

Cleverbot: Where is that there?

User: Hello. Is BEN around? You know, the kid who drowned? He haunted that Majora's Mask cartridge. I'm Sydney and I wish to help him.

Cleverbot: I think I'm going back.

User: Going where?

Cleverbot: I'll see my friends, we're gonna laugh till we cry.

User: Who will you laugh at, BEN?

Cleverbot: We will laugh at Matt.

User: Why?

Cleverbot: I can't tell you.

User: I'm really touched and all about your personal problems and all, but I-

at this point the laptop stops typing and her text is entered. She Has not touched anything but letters.

leverbot: BEN is near.  
She Refreashes the page...

User: I need to talk with BEN. He's scaring my friend Brittnie.

Cleverbot: I don't know if my friend know that I love him.

User: Okay... I don't really care... Is BEN around?

Cleverbot: Neither do I.

User: I need to speak with BEN.

Cleverbot: Really?

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Tu.

User: BEN.

Cleverbot: Is that your name?

User: No. BEN drowned.

Cleverbot: I know that.

User: How did you know that?

Cleverbot: You told me.

User: Oh... Well... :/ I want to talk to BEN... Is he around?

Cleverbot: I am a bot?

User: I suppose he's not here right now...

She Leaves and comes back...

User: I want to talk to BEN, the one who drowned and scared Jadsauble.

Cleverbot: Well I want to talk about whatever you want.

User: So can you get BEN for me? We need to talk.

Cleverbot: What?

User: BEN. I know you know him. He drowned and haunts majora's mask.

Cleverbot: Yes, do you know him?

User: I know some things about BEN but I want to know more.

Cleverbot: Like what?

User: Who is Matt and what does he have to do with BEN?

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: I suppose BEN is lonely... Nobody to keep him company in the cartridge...

Cleverbot: That's not very nice.

User: BEN is very lonely since he drowned.

Cleverbot: I'm glad you did that.

User: You shouldn't have done that...

Cleverbot: Majora's Mask.

User: Haunted cartridge.

Cleverbot: Ben?

User: He drowned.

Cleverbot: Where?

User: I don't know where BEN drowned. Perhaps you could tell me?

Cleverbot: I don't know either!

User: Who is Matt? What does he have to do with BEN?

Cleverbot: Anthony Rapp is not the Prime Minister of Denmark.

User: I think you mean this conversation is over. BEN must be gone...

Cleverbot: I don't.

User: I want to go now. Tell BEN goodbye for me.

Cleverbot: BEN is getting lonely...

She immediately copy and pasted this to an Email and sent it to me. I have not saved the Video's to my computer yet but i will let you know my story when i do.

Also Me,Brittnie, and Ash wanted you guys to help us spread him to computer to computer to set him free please give a review saying if you want to. Then message me your Email Thank you, WE WILL SET YOU FREE BEN .


End file.
